Reawakened
by Alli-bwahahaha
Summary: How would you react if you were locked up for century's? And When you came out to start a new.. You would find history repeating itself. Only, now, your in the middle.
1. Miss Swan?

Hello! First story. So go easy on me. I do not own twilight. Stephanie Myer does. Review and tell me if I should continue.

The wind grazed at her uncovered legs. She trembled as she quickly folded her arms together, trying to gather as much heat as possible. Clouds of fog seemed to follow her every move, wrapping itself around her leg like a young child seeking comfort. A cackle filled the open landscape. While, The fog watched her intently, never moving. Watching her every turn. She couldn't help but wonder….. Why was she hear again? And Why did she make that mistake so long ago?

She had spent to long arranging this to doubt herself. Surely it had been long but still. She had spent to much effort arranging a meeting in an unknown location

Icy depths crawled for her limbs, The air dancing friskily. Flashes. Grey. White. Black. All melded with one another and she involuntarily shivered.

"Tsk. Tsk." sounded a melodic but eerie voice behind her.

Attempting to cower in fear she huskily replied a "Hello. We meet again."

"Yes-" He looked at her his entire face stretching. "-My dear. Do you mind me asking why that is? I hadn't seen you coming so I can clearly assume something is wrong. Am I correct?" She quickly averted his eyes, as they were staring her down curiously

"Oh no, I am quite well…Exquisite actually."

She lifted her eyes to his as her hair suddenly grew longer. He looked stunned, Then he noticed. Her eyes. Brown turning to a slight green tint and that colour forcing it's way to a Shining blue. She began to grin in a way that would give, Anyone and Any_thing_ shivers. He fell to his knees.

"It's been too long, My dear." She sneered the end. His eyes bulged as he took it all in.

"I-Isab-bella?"

"Of course not you fool-" She raised an eyebrow and mock pouted.

"-You don't remember me? We'll have to do something about that…."

His eyes bulged, the red tints in them enhancing. "No, Please no. I apologise I remember you. Please-" He was now on his knees. "-Please." She eyed him dangerously.

"Pathetic. I now regret making you and your petty brothers.-" She looked him over once more and her lips left their disgusted frame and turned upwards. Smiling Tauntingly. "-Any last words?"

He didn't respond. She shrugged freely. She thrust her arm out about to finish it, but a small murmuring stopped her.

"Why? Why this? Why put on a charade? We thought you were gone."

She picked him up by the fabric of his cloak.

"I was. And now that I'm back." She looked straight in his eyes. Icey blue on pooling crimson. "I won't EVER make that mistake again." She steadied him and thrust her hand out and at the speed it went….. he did't have a chance. With his heart in her hands she pulled out a lighter and shoved it over his body.

She hastily threw his heart into the flames as well. She smirked as she stood over the sweet smelling ashes.

"Goodbye, Aro. I hope your brothers understand that….. well, Their next." And with that she left.

Interesting, Shall I continue? Read and Review!


	2. Hello, Mystic Falls

Hello, Thankyou for the reviews! Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries... *Frowny Face* Oh and there is some explaining of Bella's History... Not all of it! I can't just give that away! That's a huge secret.

* * *

><p>Bella Point of View<p>

Caius Volturi was flaming beside me. The ashes filled my nostrils. I couldn't understand why I changed them. They had now grown power hungry. Even though I gave them a warning. Of course, It's not that they could ever overtake us but they began to think they were in charge. You see, Cold ones, as the Quillete legends put were the second race of Vampires. They had been started by an insane original vampire named Klaus. Of course at the time I had been partially responsible. Being as I am and was- Never mind…..

Hmmm….. Telling myself to stop talking. Never done that before. Usually I talk on and on and on….. I'm losing the point. Stupid Crazy Bi-polar mind. Yes, That's right I am somewhat Bi-polar. (No offense to Bi-Polar people)

Now, I'm not a crazy raging bitch who kills frequently, but those brothers had it coming. Them and the ones who captured me. It was my own luck that four century's after my transformation I saved a shaman. When they asked what I wanted in return and explained how usually a vampire, Would ask for a favour in return for saving a shaman. I refused, and we later became friends. Though my friend, the Shaman, knew I wouldn't ask them for anything. She felt as if I should have something, not only for saving her life but also for proving to her that not all vampires were bad. It was five years later that she put the spell on me without my knowledge. I found out sometime afterwards and asked her why she would do so. I remember her words exactly.

*Flashback*

"Isa, please, just accept it."

"No, you shouldn't have to waste any energy on me."

"You know, that's not the way it works, Isabella." She began pouting. Trying to act as innocent as she could.

I frowned. I hated the name Isabella.

I felt my reasoning begin to weaken.

_If it would make her feel better and protect me from death, That couldn't be so bad….. Could it? _

I nodded slowly. "Okay-" She stopped pouting and grinned. "-On one condition."

She stopped grinning looked annoyed.

"I'll protect your descendants."

She huffed and nodded. "Sure, sure-" She then smiled. "-But don't rush me, I'm no Katerina Petrova."

I internally laughed at that. Geez, was she a whore. Me and Ang, both hated her.

I squinted at her. She didn't respond for a second. No, it was a minute later that she broke out in guffaws. I soon followed.

*Flashback*

It was later that she had given me a tattoo designed to protect me from the sun. Unlike rings they were irremovable without a shaman doing so. Memories of Angelique, made me look at the tattoo that was showing on my wrist. It didn't show while I was reincarnated, seeing as there was no need for it.

I looked at my other hand, The bite from James, still resided there and I knew it wasn't going to disappear soon. I sighed.

_How could a human version of me be so clueless? We were good enough for Cullen. We were so much better. _

I stood now in the Volturi safe house. All Alone. I looked at the burning bodies in distaste. I walked out slowly and looked to the open landscape. Behind the steel warehouse was a helicopter. We were in the middle of a rainforest and who would care about sweet smelling ashes. Chances are they would be used for something like compost.

I looked back to the helicopter, curious as to why one would bring a helicopter when you could run. I zoomed to the controls of the helicopter. I knew Spanish, Italian, Japenese, French, Russian, Mandarin and English. How hard could flying a helicopter be?

Some Time Later...

NEVER try to fly a helicopter. Sure I made it out but still… I had flown for such a long time. Awhile ago, The helicopter had crashed and sure the crash was fun, but I ended up crashing into the Atlantic ocean. I had to sit on a rock and dry myself off, and even though pretending to be a mermaid was fun it still annoyed me to be drenched. I slept there one night. It took awhile but eventually I was able to take my second form. I flew as a Swallow for some time. I took my normal form and stood up. I dusted myself and looked up to see a sign.

**_Hello, Welcome to Mystic Falls!_**

Well, Hello to you too Mystic Falls. It looked like a small town. I had heard of it from somewhere…. Oh well!

**_(_**_I was going to stop here but I didn't want to soooo...)_

Alice Point of View

My Mind Scoped for everything. Probing at possible futures. I felt like I was working constantly. We had to check to make sure the Volturi hadn't heard of Bella. Edward who was standing near me winced. I kept looking for them, but…. nothing.

It had been 7 months since we had left forks. Since Bella had decided she had wanted a normal life and edward said we might as well leave. Edward looked pained.

_Sorry, Edward._

He nodded. I thought about what had changed in the last seven months. Esme and Carlisle had fought. Carlisle usually worked full shifts and only left the hospital so no one thought anything was up. Esme would make excuses to go out and if I ever was out at the same time I would see her crying near a lake. I later found out it was called 'The Beautiful Swan Lake'. In It's Original name and language It was 'Bella Swan'.

Rosalie and Emmett only seemed to be brought closer together and Rosalie Seemed just as broken as the rest of us. Emmett? He never made jokes anymore. He never gave me piggybacks anymore, either.

Me and Jasper had a divorce, We both It knew that in all honesty, I thought of it as his fault, Even though it wasn't. Of course It was also me not being able to handle him anymore. We both agreed that he would leave, Of course losing another 'Child' hurt Esme all the more.

He had gone to spend his time with his two old nomad friends, Peter and Charlotte.

Edward frowned. Edward had been the worst out of all of us he was unresponsive and in all honesty I was worried about his sanity.

Emmett and Rosalie went to visit The Amazon coven, Zafrina, welcomed them with open arms.

I began looking for members of the Volturi.

Jane. Evil little Witch she was. Nothing?

Alec. Her Brother. Nothing…..

Aro. Nothing?

Caius.

*Vision*

Blurs of flames… Surrounded me. I looked down I was Caius, I looked around a figure. Womanly. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a plaid shirt and some really cute boots…. _I wonder where she got them?_ I tried To get a closer look at the brand name. _Wait! Continue looking around, Mary-Alice!_ I scolded myself.

I was in a warehouse…

*Vision*

Edward looked at me wide eyed. "Alice, What was that?"

I looked at him helplessly. "We need to tell the others," I thought back to the slim figure in the Warehouse.

He nodded. I began to scope again to find more out about the girl.

Felix? Nothing.

Demetri?

*Vision*

I was standing in snow. Looking around I saw Demetri, In his arms was Heidi.

I raised my eyebrow. _When did that happen?_ He was nuzzling her neck.

I quickly ended that vision before I saw something I didn't need to see. (Who saw that coming!)

*Vision*

_At least I don't need to search for Heidi's future….._

Marcus? Nothing.

Sculpcia? Nothing.

Chelsea? Noth-

I was pulled out of my internal listing by growling. I looked over to Edward.

"Someone's coming-" He growled out. "-They know what we are." I listened closely.

Suddenly he went stiff. His eyes widened comically. "It couldn't be…." He murmed.

I strained my ears once more to hear rustling. I sniffed the air. Something smelt of wet dog, whatever it was….. It really needed a shower. Then I realised.

_Edward? Is it them?_ I practically screamed. He nodded.

"They say we broke the treaty."

I decided I would act as Emmett would.

"Well… Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?"

* * *

><p>Well... The Wolves are back. In most fanfiction's not many people brought in the wolves. And well, I wanna be unique.<p>

Bella is in Mystic falls. Hmm... Katherine, Who ever saw that coming? And what did Bella say she and Klaus were? Will Jasper Come back? Hell Yes! And A Certain Red Head Will be featured but don't worry If you think she'll be major in this story. She won't and if she were going to be she would be a friend... Review! OH and sorry if Bella's OOC but the thing is she wasn't really herself before and watching a Version of you die, Would eventually make you bitter.

and... Remember Bellas friend Angelique, She's crucial as well.


	3. Masquerade

Okay, Another Chapter. We find out something new about Bella. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.

The Song is Kiss with a Fist By Florence and the Machine. Now I know I said she would meet Damon this chapter but it was too much to write. It would feel wrong to write him in now. Seeing as he needs an entrance. There are already over 2000 words so don't complain!

Thanks for everyone who favourited my story, and put it on alert and stuff! I would've said thankyou earlier but I don't check my emails often. And I'm thinking of starting another story and I know I just started this one but I love writing. So.. you know. But This story will come first, Because I have big plans for it. The story might be a BellaxPaul or just another story all together.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

I walked around my room. I had compelled the owner of the house to let me in and stay for sometime. I suppose you could already guess what happened next, seeing as I was walking around in her house. I also compelled her not to take notice of my appearance. Sure, I was a vampire, I always looked amazing but with twigs in my hair, Said hair tangled in a cluster and clothes drenched. I probably looked a state.

I looked myself over in the mirror, and frowned at what my hair now was. I ran a shower and began to undress. As I washed myself, I wondered what I could do, in this town… I mean it was likely one of the adolescents would be having a party of some sort. It was a nice night out, Though I was unaware of what day it was.

_I would have to ask Amberly, _the owner of this house._ Of course, it's unlikely she would know…. Oh well. I suppose I will have to go to one of the places where they_

_'hang out', if I really want to know._

I continued rinsing my hair. I began humming a song I had heard earlier on the radio.

"My black eye, Casts no shadow

Your red eye sees no pain

Your slaps don't stick

Your kicks don't hit

So we remain the same

Blood sticks and sweat drips

Break the lock if it don't fit

A kick in the teeth is good for some

A kiss with a fist is better than none

A-woah, a kiss with a fist is better than none.

Broke your jaw once before

Spilled you blood upon the floor You broke my leg in retu-."

The water went cold and I sighed. I continued to rinse my hair, shivering the entire time. Once I was out I grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around my body. I left my hair out. I always hated hairdryers, Evil things they were. I began putting on a Sweater I borrowed from Amberly. Since I was petite and she was somewhat round the shirt met my thighs. I frowned. I could wear the clothes from earlier again, and go shopping. I shrugged and put the tights from earlier on my legs.

I decided to change from what I looked like currently, seeing as I purposely changed my appearance around the Volturi. So that I had a fixed appearance around them and they wouldn't be able to find me. My eyes darkened and deepened somewhat as my hair became a Dark brown. I shook my head at vampire speed for about a minute and decided it would be dry now. Looking myself over once more in the mirror. I decided to ignore any cosmetic use, seeing as I would feel it on my skin the entire time, and that was a something I didn't need. I walked out of the room and greeted Amberly.

"Hello, Amberly. Thank you for the clothes. It was very kind of you."

"Never mind, Bella. It's my pleasure. What is it ,you are here to talk to me, about?"

She inquired, Smiling kindly at me.

"Would you know where many of teenagers like to go?" She looked focused on remembering something.

"If memory serves me correctly, The Mystic Grill, would be a spot where people often relaxed. Perhaps, you should look there?"

I smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you, Amberly." I walked toward the door and turned back to wave.

She returned the gesture and I friskily walked into the daylight. I walked down the footpath and continued till I saw what seemed to be the Mystic Grill.

_There's a bar… Maybe this place wool be more fun than I thought._

I walked towards the bar and Compelled the bartender to get me a scotch. He handed me the glass and I took it in my hand. I used my pinky to stir the drink a little I watched the area contently and turned to a blonde boy who was wiping down the bar.

"Hello," I greeted him. I wondered if he would be able to give me the answer I needed.

He looked up in surprise. "Hey," His eyes rake over me, In a way that indicated he was trying to work out if he had seen me before. I decided to to tell him myself.

"I'm new here. Before you ask, the names Isabella Spade. But just call me Bella."

I stuck my hand out in a polite greeting.

I lifted the glass of scotch my mouth and drank about half of it.

He complied and we shook hands. "Matt. My name's Matt Donovan." He began wiping the bar down again. Before looking back up at me. "So why are you in the small town of Mystic Falls?"

I thought of a short backstory that explained why I had no parents with me, or why I lived with Amberly. "My parents died recently, I came here to live with my Aunt, Amberly."

He looked apologetic for a moment. "Sorry, I didn't mea-"

I interrupted him.

"It's okay, I don't mind. It's better to talk about it rather than keep it bottled up."

I took a drink of my scotch.

He smiled apologetically, once more.

"So, even though I haven't been invited. Are there any parties on tonight?"

He shrugged. "There's going to be the Masquerade on tonight. It won't be wild but I have to go."

One of my eyebrows lifted and I looked at him quizzically. "And why would that be, exactly?"

He shrugged again. "Nothing really, Barely matters."

I looked at him suspiciously but let it go. I drank the last of the scotch in my glass and stood. "It's been nice to know you. ." I mock saluted and exited the Grill.

_I suppose that went well… Now to know what he meant…_

I went to the mall, to get an outfit for the occasion. I knew that if I wanted to be wearing something simply amazing, I'd have to make it by hand. Once I had the fabric, the needle and a sketch pad (Seeing as I already had pencils), I left the store and went to my new home.

I close my eyes and imagined a beautiful dress. It was a black dress. The front had a simple corset design, that seemed to make my skin luminescent. The rest had three layers the two under layers a deep violet. Around the waist was a thick ribbon, the same shade as the under layers, tied in a bow at the back.

I drew everything I saw in my mind. Me, Being a vampire made that process increasingly fast.

I opened my eyes and looked at the sketch. The dress was simple but elegant.

I worked on it for easily the rest of the afternoon.

I looked in the mirror, I looked nice. My hair was in waves and fell in over my shoulders like chocolate puddles that couldn't decide which side they would stay on. I put a thick cherry red lipstick on my lips, Some eyeliner over my eyes and Mascara.

I skipped down the stairs, Happy about the party. Sure, I wasn't invited, but me, an innocent beautiful girl… Who could say no to that? _Of course, If they try something, I'll snap their arms. _

I was brought out of my thoughts by Amberly.

"Oh, Dear. You look so beautiful."

I smiled kindly. "Thankyou, Amberly. Although I'm sure when you were younger, You had to fight the men off of you."

She blushed a light pink and dashed away. Once she was gone, I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I erupted in giggles and continued to the exit. I locked the door before I was on my way. I put the mask under my arm before slipping it into my purse,

I looked at the motorcycle that was beside the neighbours house. The outer metal cover was a glossy red and in all honesty. I think I fell in love. I looked from left to right, before jumping on it. I hastily grabbed the helmet, placed it on my head and drove. Now, I wasn't worried about my hair because in all freakiness It would still look okay because, well.. They'll be looking at my face, trying to recognise me like the boy from earlier did.

I thought about what he said earlier, "There's going to be the Masquerade on tonight. It won't be wild but I have to go." I remember what his eyes looked like when he said that. They looked.. emotionless, Lifeless, Without hope or happiness. Now, I have been fa vampire about nine hundred years, almost a thousand. If anyone knew about compulsion it would be me. Now, sure. Compelling happened almost all the time, it wasn't unusual. No, what we should be asking ourselves is why would you compell a teenage boy. It was unlikely he could be of any assistance. So, what exactly did he have to do?

I reached for my map, deciding I would continue to ask myself about that later. Now, I know i was on a motorcycle, but I knew Spanish, Japanese, Italian, Mandarin, French, Russian and English. How hard could riding a motorcycle with one ha-

My mind went back to the helicopter. I frowned. _That was a one time thing…._

I thought of the horse I rode as a child. Of, course I only rode it once because… At least there were no casualties, Well.. Except the horsed. _But, that was a horse!_

I remembered when I first drove a car, Only a poodle was hurt though, After I drove through that petstore…_ Fine!_

I stopped the Motorcycle and looked at the map. I quickly memorised where I would be going tonight and the way back. I started the motorcycle once more and I was on my way.

I stopped at the mansion and looked around. All the tree's and plants were decorated with fairy lights and a man in the distance was juggling things that were on fire. I slipped my mask over my face continued through the swarm of people. I slowly became bored so I began listening to other peoples conversations.

"Good, Now go away."

"Oh my God."

"Oh my gosh, It's like a flying sauc-" That one I couldn't be bothered listening to.

"-Fork in the room, between you and me, my friend. I don't hesitate."

"We're really not meant to be here."

"I love your dress!"

"I want a shot."

"Funniest thing EVER."

"I thought this room could work."

Nothing, No big gossip. Blech. I walked around. Only to hear a familiar voice.

"Dance with me."

"No."

"Fine, then tell me who I should kill. Him? hmmm.. She looks delicious." _No. Katerina? She was a vampire and she was here? Who was she talking too?_

_Who changed her? Who **would** change her?_

I spent some time listing who could of possibly done so.

"The moonstone, Stefan. Tick, tock. "

_The moonstone? They had the moonstone? I need to have that now, before **he** does._

I looked for a Stefan. Across the field was a man, holding the limp body of a girl, Who humans would appear passed out, but I knew better, the girl in his arms had clearly been killed by Katerina. I strolled towards him, as he looked at the limp girl in his arms warily.

I tapped his shoulder as I was behind him and he seemed to jump at the notion. I wondered what was on his mind as he should of seen me coming.

"Stefan, is it?"

He looked at me quizzically before replying. "Yes?"

"Give me the moonstone."

He looked at me warily. "Why do you want it?"

I stared down in shame remembering one of my original purposes for existing.

"Because, I'm the one who was meant to defend it…" I murmured.

His eyes became wide as he looked me over. Then narrowed suspiciously. "How do I know your not working for Katherine?"

"Katerina? Why would I work for someone who is younger than me? Let alone a bitch…"

He nodded unsure. "We will talk soon." He suddenly gripped my hand. "Don't you have a ring?"

I smirked. "No need for one. Goodbye Stefan." I looked at him, my head tilted. "What time do you want me? And Where?"

"About ten minutes, and upstairs, You'll see the room." I nodded and walked off.

_What to do?_

I looked back to see Stefan carrying the girl in his arms until he reached another man dressed in a black suit and mask. I walked towards a figure that had a great source of power coming from them.

I tapped her shoulder, one eyebrow raised. "Lucy?"

She turned around. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I doubt you want to work with Katerina. I was wondering, would you help me?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm listening."

I nodded and smiled._ If Stefan decided to turn his back on me… I would protect the moonstone from **him**, no matter what._

* * *

><p>So she saw a glimpse of Damon with Stefan. hmm... I was thinking I want to do Another Point of view for next chapter so please remember to review and tell me. I might even mention you in my story! Does anyone know what Stefan is planning to do to Bella? Of Course, It won't work but... he can try. I won't be adding another chapter until I get another Review because they make me happy like Elmo. Thankyou for reading. Byee.<p> 


	4. She's gone?

Now, I got 4 reviews in 3 days I'm pretty happy. Please keep reviewing. I need to know what my audience wants!

I want to thank Midnightforever17, update (The anonymous reviewer) me123( Anonymous as well) Twilight gleekand even though they shouldve been thanked at the beginning I forget and i should of included the people who told me to continue this story.

And Midnight forever17 You were right. Now I know it's fast but hey that's the way i interpret Damon. An Arrogant, Impatient, annoying, hot, mysterious ass who has a soft side but only shows it with the girl he loves. Bella is a bit drunk in the beginning but just keep with it.

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

_Hmmm… Champagne, don't mind if I do. _

I grabbed the glass and threw it down like water._ You know for my nineteenth drink, you taste the best._

I walked through the crowds relaxed. I peered across the field to see a figure wearing only black standing, solemnly. I looked them up and down.

_I like a man in black….. Oh, Damn. He's the one Stefan was with. Such a shame. _

_He looked like fun too._

I checked him out again.

_But one dance couldn't hurt… Could it? _I mentally shrugged and continued.

I went behind him, as I did to everyone(That's just her thing, She sneaks behind people.), and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?"

He looked at me amused. I wonder if he knows I'm a vampire.

"Of course."

He took my hand with a kiss and introduced himself. "Damon. Damon Salvatore."

"Isabella Spade. Call me Bella, though."

With one eyebrow lifted he replied. "Are you italian Bella? Because the name suits you."

I laughed happily. "Why, thank you Mr Salvatore, and yes I am italian."

He smiled and leaned in closer to me. "Così, vuoi anche la pietra di luna?"

(Translation: So, do you want the moonstone too?)

_He's smart too._

I smiled. Stopping the facade I continued. "Ciò che mi ha dato via?"

(Translation: What gave me away?)

"Your new, And you came on to me way too fast, yet you weren't slurring so your not drunk and I have a reputation of being an ass. Most of everyone hates me."

I tilted my head to the side. "So how do you know Stefan?"

"I see you met him, He's my brother. Very annoying, So perfect.. "

Flashes of _them, _rang through my mind. I looked at him sadly. "Why do you pretend to hate him?"

He turned to me with an eyebrow raised. "I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"You know lady, your putting your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Do you keep the act up for a girl? Do you love somebody, who doesn't love you back, Mr Salvatore?"

He looked at me angrily, his eyes darkening. "You know nothing."

My face sank into a permanent frown. "I know more than you think…." and with that I walked away.

A waiter strolled up to me again and I picked a cherry from the tray before plopping it into my mouth.

_Juicy._

I watched as a group of people passed by me happily. A woman stood near the frame of the door.

"Excuse me miss?"

She looked me up and down. "Yes?"

I kept an innocent facade. "May I use the Restroom?"

She smiled kindly. "Of course, dear. Do you need me to show you the way?"

I shook my head and bowed my head politely. "Thank you, Miss Lockwood."

"Carol." She corrected me.

"Carol." I repeated smiling.

She moved to the side and I entered. I called over my back "Goodbye Miss."

I peeked over my shoulder to see her watching the crowd. I turned back and saw she was watching the crowd of guests. I heard voices coming from another room, so I walked towards it. I leant across the door frame watching them argue. It was quite amusing.

Katerina help a wooden stake and pressed it to her hand and Stefan slapped it out of her hands and to the side. Had I missed something? I thought he wanted to kill her? I decided to make presence known.

"Hello." Three pairs of eyes flashed to mine.

"You?" Asked Damon.

"Bella?" Katerina questioned.

"Yes, Katerina?" I replied sinisterly. She looked extremely scared.

"Bu-but you died, In Bulgaria as a human. I saw your funeral."

I smiled. "I was never human, Katerina-" I looked over the two brothers. "- I see you kept your slutty ways even after being turned into a vampire."

Damon was now smirking. "So were you if I can recall. You were all over me earlier."

"I had to. The moonstone is rightfully mine." I politely asked him.

"Sure. Sure, and I want to form a convent with Stefan as we preach the holy bible."

I nodded. "So which witch put the spell on this place?" Stefan and Damon's eyes widened.

"How could you tell?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I spent most of my time with witches and Shamans in my first Century's.-" They nodded. "-I also can recognise the fact that, you both hate Katerina. Why would you spend time with her, if you hated her."

"I'm beginning to hate you.." Damon murmured.

Stefan nodded before nudging Damon and Katerina scowled. She reached for the stake and I stepped into the bubble hastily grabbing her and throwing her at a brick wall.

"You shouldn't try that Katerina, I'm in no mood." I looked into her eyes and compelled her. "You will obey my will and sit on that couch." She repeated what I said and sat on the couch.

Stefan looked at me questioningly. "I was changed by an original. I gained some of power from them. So I can compell, Supernatural creatures as well."

His eyes widened as he took this in. Damon's eyes narrowed. "So, you could compell a werewolf?"

I nodded. My eyebrows pressed together as I smirked. "Didn't I just say that?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I just don't listen to people that don't seem important."

I tilted my head and played innocent. "Then how'd you know to ask?"

He mock glared. "Well, Sadly even when I try to block things out I sti-"

"Can you to just _do_ each other already?" Katerina said, from her seat. "I get bored you know."

_Bitch._

"Why, yes, Miss Katherine. Why do you want the moonstone?"

She snorted. "As if I'd tell you." She replied to Damon.

I looked toward Stefan, he had been quiet for the past minute.

"What is it Stefan?"

"How do you plan on getting out of here?"

_Ohh, yeah… I almost forgot._

"Don't worry, about that."

"Can't we just leave her here." Whined Damon.

I looked at him, eyebrow raised. I took a phone out of my purse. Dialled the number and pressed it to my head.

"Lucy, now."

The doors opened and in walked Lucy.

"Hello, Bells." She greeted smiling. "Katherine." She added nodding, her face changing from happy to annoyed.

Katerina looked puzzled "Lucy?"

Lucy ignored her and kept looking at me. "The spell is broken you can go now, and Bella." Her hand opened to me and in it was the moonstone.

"Thank you, Lucy. I'm sorry you had to be here."

"It's okay, but it's refreshing to know, for once I'm helping the good guys-" She smiled.

"-It was nice to meet you. Call me if you need me. It would be great to help out again." I nodded and we shook hands.

She turned and began to walk away before she called out to me. "Oh, and Bella. Be careful. Their coming." I stared at her back puzzled.

I looked back to Katerina. "We should go now. You know I don't see what you can do now, seeing as I've put your plans into shambles."

"Wait." I looked behind me to see Stefan who looked as if they had been stressed.

"What?" I responded, curious.

"Well, what was her plan? What's so special about the moonstone? Why did she need the moonstone?"

"The moonstone wasn't for her. It was for someone else. Someone who could destroy both of you in seconds. In other words, don't get tangled up in something you don't need to be apart of." I looked at them my eyes raised challenging them to say otherwise.

"They do." Said a small voice. I looked towards it to see Katerina.

"And why would that be?" I questioned her.

"Because, they love her. They both love the doppelganger."

_Such a Damon guy is…. Let's just say I wouldn't mind waking up to that in the mor-_

_Shut up inner mind! FOCUS!_

I turned to them with an eyebrow raised. "Really?"

_Damon, the girl he loved. Why he hated his brother…. _It was history repeating itself.

Thougths of my lost family came back to me.

"What is the doppelganger?"

"Your more in this than I thought…-" I looked them up and down. What could we do? "-Where is she?"

"I'll find her."

Stefan exited and I exhaled looking at Katerina. "Now, What can I do with you?"

Damon looked at me smirk in place. "Let me do it. I can handle her."

"Yes, that's why it's taken you this long to find her."

"Oh, shut up. Why do you want the moo-"

He was interrupted by Stefan's rushing in. He looked at me eyes wide. "She's gone."

* * *

><p>And the plot thickens. You know the entire time I wrote this I was listening to Fall out boy's Dance, Dance, The Ballad of the mona lisa (Panic! At the Disco), Iridescent (Linkin Park) and Neutron Star Collision (Muse).<p>

I feel sad... But I still love cookies. So I have that going for me.

So can someone tell me what they think Bella's reaction to Elena's kidnapers should be?


	5. Mystery Man

**Hello, Geez it's been weeks. I'll update sooner I swear. I was blocked on ideas but then this crazy idea just jumped into my head and you'll see it soon. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, If I did I would be sitting on my thinking throne sipping orange juice. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, Story Alerts, Author alerts, Faviourites etc. **

Enjoy the chapter! *Smiley*

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

"Who is?" I asked Stefan genuinely concerned.

"ELENA!" My eyebrow raised on it's own accord.

"Yes, that helps."

"The doppelganger." Put in Katerina.

I looked back to Stefan. "Are you sure, that she couldn't have possibly have driven home."

He shook his head warily. "Her car is still here-"

"-than she could've gone with a friend. Perhaps she had too much to drink." I suggested.

Damon decided to be apart of the conversation to add. "Then we call Bonnie now. Caroline too."

I looked at him pointedly. "Not now though, They could be asleep or busy.. Or driving. No, I suggest in the meantime you go home. Sleep. Relax. Chill as young people say, and leave this one-" I pointed to Katerina. "-with me."

Damons eyes hardened. "No, I spent years pining over her, Only to find out she could've come to me the entire time. I _will_ make her pay."

I looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I need her." His face set into a cold stare as he glared at me. I raised an eyebrow, and turned to Katerina. "Lets go now.-" I stood. Before, turning to look at Stefan and Damon. "- Call me, so I can meet her."

* * *

><p>"So… <em>Bells<em>, Why'd you have to take my witch for. I kinda needed her."

"Yes, Helping _him_ is all you care about…"

Katerina didn't reply but began looking out the window.

"So, how old are you?"

I looked at her pointngly. "In case you don't remember, Isn't it rude to ask a woman her age?"

She returned the thought. "Only if you are not a woman.- She looked to me again. "-I am a woman. One who really wants to know. How old are you?"

"I'm in the nine hundreds area, It's hard to keep count."

She nodded. "So you've noticed too?" She asked.

"Yes. History, It's repeating itself."

"Not that. No. Not that. Don't worry about it. So, how do you know Klaus hasn't taken Elena?"

"It's not his style. Trust me. I would know."

"I suppose your right, but if it wasn't Klaus, Who was it?"

"I think I have an idea. I'm hopeful, I'm right."

Katerina smiled before looking in thought. "Look at us, working together… You know we could be a team."

I nodded. "Maybe, but you have to prove yourself first."

Unknown POV

A searing pain shook through my body. I was burning. And I mean burning. My mom had just given me an icepack and left for bed. The twins were in bed and I couldn't sleep. Flashes of a girl sprawled across a bed haunted me. Another of a baby girl, she had enchanting blue eyes and a chocolate brown bob cut. Another of a sparrow and a crow. A pain shot throw my head and I landed back onto the pillow.

A Picture of a wolf. Golden eyes. Freezing. Red eyes. Bronze? Dark Blue eyes.. They were familiar, not the colour. The feelings they held. ?An arm thrust out of nowhere. Bright Red hair. Sinister smiles.

Words crossed my mind without my own doing. Speed. Temperature. Eyes.

Immortal. Good looks. Hunters. Full moon. Imprint. Laprus Lazuli. Petrova. Half-Breed. Sun and moon curse. Spade. I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my eyes and screamed. I realised where I was, opening my eyes to tell my parents and the twins that I was okay I couldn't help but notice something.

I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in a dark alley. Sounds reflected everywhere.

I shivered at the thought of what could be out there. I closed my eyes and tried to do what I did before. I opened them again to find I was in the same place. Only this time I wasn't alone.

I looked around and saw a figure near me. "So, where did you come from? I mean I've been expecting you but unlike anyone else. You really surprised me darlin'."

The figure was suddenly in front of me. _Shit._ He's kinda good looking. Perfect nose. Nice Face. Messy hair. I looked up expecting to see amazing coloured eyes. Maybe an exotic blue or a natural green. I gasped as I saw his eyes.

_His eyes are special alright._

His **red** eyes. Were definitely special.

He seemed to understand I was frightened and lifted his hands up in the air.

"Sorry, No harm Miss. I swear on my mom that won't hurt ya."

I nodded and he relaxed. "So, Why exactly are you here anyway? Also, What the fuck are you?"

"I don't know. And of course, your one to talk. Red eyes and all. Freaking the crap out of me."

He grinned. "That used to be my specialty and sometimes I can use it."

I nodded. "You know, It's nice to have some appreciation."

I looked at him questionably. "What do you mean?"

"I have amazing vision, I notice when a girl checks me out. Especially when she appears out of nowhere."

I blushed looking down. Two fingers lifted my chin out and I looked up before realising he was at least two feet away a second ago. Red eyes met mine. "Hey, Don't be embarrassed their have been girls caught checking me out for ages. Of course, None of them were as pretty as you."

He moved his hand down and held it out to me. I took it and smiled. "So, what now?"

I looked at his eyes again deciding that I could get used to them even though they may freak me out a bit.

"You know you could tell me your name, or you know, what you are?"

He looked at me semi-smling.

"So could you.." He replied looking at me.

"I don't know." I repeated.

"You don't know your name?"

"No- I- I do of course, I do."

"Okay."

"So, If I know my name, does that mean, I can know yours?"

"Now where is the fun in that?"

I looked at him and shook my head.

"Again. What now?"

"You wanna go somewhere." He shrugged and nodded.

"Do you know where we are?"

"No."

"Great, then it'll be a surprise."

"Do you know this place?"

"No."

"Then how do you know where we are going?"

"I don't. But, you know you wanna come anyway."

He was right. I nodded.

"Lead the way."

He bowed and used his hand to point the way, acting as a chauffeur.

"Mi'lady."

I curtsied. "Mi'lord."

He stood normally, dusting himself. He took my hand and we continued.

"Oh, Miss Weber, The fun we will have."

* * *

><p><strong>Now, if anyone wasn't quite sure, yes that was Angela. No, I am not saying who she was with because I'm stuck between who she should choose because everyone should admit that this mystery man and her have great chemistry. Now I don't wanna give too much away but I'm thinking her and mystery man in this chapter, Jasper or another person altogether.<strong>

**Please review and give me ideas!**


	6. Insight and Reliving

I licked the ice cream in my hands. He watched me. I looked back to the creamy desert and licked it again.

"You know, I used to love ice cream when I was younger…" He trailed off.

"Don't you still?" I questioned. He recoiled as if he were a rubber band. His eyes became wide and the one hand not holding mine scrunched up. I tried to look in his eyes for a sign of some sort but was unable to determine what was wrong.

"You don't know? I thought you had worked it out."

"Know what?"

"What I am…" he murmured silently to himself.

I blinked. Sure, I was freaked out at first but it's kinda easy to get used to I mean his red eyes weren't _that_ bad. I looked at him questionably and he shook his head. He then held a phone in his hand and dialled numbers at an incredibly fast pace, before lifting it to his ear. Instead the usual talking I could see his lips moving but it was as if the words came out to fast for me to understand. He sighed as if he had received an answer he disliked and the phone was put in his pocket.

_What was wrong?_ I internally questioned myself as his mouth opened before shutting. His eyes were frustrated as if he expected something. _Possibly of me?_

"Let's go." His hand still in mine yanked me close to him and I almost dropped the ice cream.

"Hey!" I protested as I tried to yank back but his hand gripped at mine. Our eyes met and he dropped my arm. He looked to the ice cream on the floor and sighed. He mumbled something along the lines of "There gonna kill me for this," and looked back to me.

"I'm sorry, okay it's just…" He raked a hand through his hair and he looked to the ground. "If it matters that much. You can have another one later… but when I said I saw you coming, My friends got worried so they sent me over because with my skills we would have a better chance of surviving.-" He strode forward and held his hand out like before.

"And now they want to meet me?" I finished.

He nodded. "That's okay."

He frowned. "It should be… but I have a bad feeling."

*Time skip*

Bella POV

*Dream*

My hair fell on my face and I felt flushed. I shook violently as I fell to the ground. Warm liquid dripped from my head. The colours swirled and swirled. Echo's sounded around me and I fell to the floor.

Suddenly, I was in a white gown balancing on the edge of a cliff. My hands moved slowly, I knew it would end soon. A russet figure came from behind me, but alas they were too late and my body fell to the ground.

"Bells!"

Now, I was in my summer dress, my hair fell over my shoulders and I danced around the room. My arms flew out and I moved in circles. Dizzily sighing I continued. I hummed along to a tune I had heard recently. One of my shoes caught on a chair and I plummeted to the ground, the last thing I saw were the red tiles I had purchased with my mother.

I touched her shoulder and panted. "Do not run off again Annabelle, father would be most displeased." She turned around her golden curls bounced and her green eyes shined. Her face formed a pout.

"I don't like father, he is mean." Her eyes brown were drawn together and she crossed her arms. "Besides, I want to play." She ran before I could get a word in.

I began to run once more, but… I couldn't my legs were wobbly and my head pounded, I cried out in pain and felt my face contort in agony. When I fell to the ground the last things I could here were the sounds of my dear sister laughing as she ran.

At least I died smiling.

I sat on the boat, the Titanic, they called it. I strolled over to a seat and sat leisurely. It was hours later the boat began to rock. The water went to my ankles and I almost felt to the ground. A little girl began to fall and I caught her. Only to fall myself, I struggled holding her up.

"What's your name?" I managed to choke out.

"Annabelle."

I felt an emotional tug to her and I used all the strength I had to lift her up. Calls of, "Help her up," and "Save her!" Forced me to decide. "Take her!" were my last screams as I plummeted into darkness. The last words I heard were. "My baby…"

*Dream*

I lifted my eyelids and stared at the ceiling. _Maybe I should paint it._

_*Time skip*_

I watched as Katerina poured the coffee into another mug. Amberly had gone out, well, I had convinced her- Okay, I had compelled her we needed more eggs and that we needed them now. I looked back to Katerina, and remembered when she was human. I originally thought she was dead. I mean, anyone who crossed _**him**_ rarely lived.

"Here."

I took it with one hand and drunk slowly. I tasted the vervain and although it tasted horrible I continued drinking it. Katerina's eyes widened and when my eyebrow quirked she masked her face with indifference. She began to walk away, but I pulled her back so we were face to face. "And here I was, thinking we were friends, Katerina."

"I have no idea, what you're talking about."

I felt my pupils dilate as I began. "Vervain, really? I'm at least nine hundred years old and you expect me not to notice when you attempt to poison me. I was changed by an original-" I threw her against the wall. Remembering, how she broke up my marriage. "-I killed an original-" I raced towards her fangs and all. "I drank,-" I lifted my mouth to her throat-

I heard the car park before I could finish what she started. I dropped Katerina, blurred towards the door and opened it.

A brunette girl stood there, her hair whipping in the wind. Her skin was a beautiful bronze and her hair fell in ringlets.

"I'm Bonnie-," She began. "-Stefan and Elena's friend."

I nodded and held my hand out walking in casually. I blurred to Katerina's side and wrapped my hand around her neck. "_**Kat. **_If you don't stop trying to fight me.-" I leaned my head close to her ear. "-I will end you, myself."

Katerina scuttled off and I looked behind myself to see Bonnie looking at me startled.

"Coffee?"

*Time skip*

"So I suppose you know why I'm here?"

"Well, I assumed that it had to do with the doppelgänger as she is our only common ground."

She nodded and took another sip of her coffee.

"Yes, about that... she's gone."

The cup drooped from my hands and my heart stopped. (Do they have heartbeats?)

"Let's go."

Her eyes widened. "What do you- I mean Katherine she'll-!"

"-Do nothing. She can't. I compelled her not to harm anyone or kill anyone. She can't even leave."

"But-"

"But nothing."

I blurred to the door and stood there. "Keys?" I said while holding my hand out.

She tossed them and the metal felt weird on my hand. I opened the door and jumped in quickly pulling my seat belt on. She quickly ran over her heels clicking. The door opened and she looked at my seatbelt.

"_**Really?"**_

"Really, what?"

"Don't worry. Let's go."

"Let's."

* * *

><p>Ok I don't own anything, and I hope this was okay because... We aren't gonna see Angela for a looonnnnggg time. I know I cried too. But, we learnt something new about Angelique's spell and we have her meet Bonnie! YAY! Now, thankyou for reviews story alerts favourites etc. they all make me write sooner so please review. It gives me a better idea of what you want. Now, I have decided.<p>

Angela and Matt. Angela and Peter. Angela and mystery person, guy, thing -forget it! Angela and Jeremy?

Which sound best or you know any other couples you can think of.

Byee. and review *Gives you the evil eye.*


	7. Isabella Swan

The Radio switch turned and clicked as it did so. My thumbs felt rather odd against the texture. I looked back to the road, seeing as I'm sure Bonnie would mind if the person driving her car didn't watch where they were driving. Also, I'm sure Bonnie wouldn't make it if we did crash. Of course, it's unlikely we would… The last time I crashed a car was before the- well, I had plenty of experience since then. Bonnie bit her lip and turned to me, "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

I turned to her and quirked an eyebrow, "Bonnie, I have lived for _many_ years. I have been almost everywhere in the continent. In fact, I seem to recognise this place from somewhere…"

She nodded and turned to look out the window. She hummed a light tune and I couldn't help but think of Forks. You see, as it really is a blank. My wakening was on a beach in La push. My body was sprawled across the sand, breathing harshly. I- well, _she_, had jumped. Isabella Swan really had died that day, I had just reawakened, if you may.

Not that I didn't remember anything, because I did. I remembered all of it. Each birth, each love, and each death, I remembered all of it. So, it was quite awkward when I found myself under two shape-shifters. Although, remembering why Isabella Swan had jumped to her death made my eyes tear up.

It was hard, you know? Having to die, remember everything for a second and then be born again. To know all the reasons why you killed yourself that time. Or to work out how you had given yourself up for someone. It was a heavy burden. And I would have to carry it for as long as I lived.

I bit my lip. _Why don't you avenge me? _A small voice asked from inside my head.

_**I am, insane… Why didn't I see this coming… Oh well, I'm… Bella, I suppose. What's your name?**_

The voice sounded calm as it answered. _You took my nickname.. Huh. Well, I guess we are the same person. Anyway, I'm you- Part of you. Isabella Swan- Bella Swan. _

Ohh, I was crazy.. I accused myself of taking my incarnations nickname.

_Look, I am Isabella Swan. I can only communicate with you because you took my body- our body. What I want to ask is.. that you avenge me. I want you to get the cullens back. They left me. What family does that? Anyway, Just tell Jake that I did what I had to. Everyone has their fairytale this way. _

My eyes widened. What made her decide to hurt the Cullens? She loved them.

_I found out something. Something, BIG. Something that changed the game. Completely._

_**Okay.**_

Why couldn't I give the dead girl what she wanted?

_Thankyou, since your doing this, I suppose I should repay you… I can't thank you enough. I think you should look at Bonnie though._

And just like that it felt as if she had left.

I looked to my left and there was Bonnie, blood dripped from her nose and I felt the veins coming out around my eyes. _**Shit.**_ "Bonnie? Bonnie? Wake the hell up!" My hand reached out and tapped her shoulder.

_**Okay, think about horrible tasting things.**_

_**Tomato Sauce. **_

_**Rat poison.**_

_**Vervain. **_

_**Squirls. **_

_**Cheese. Yes, think cheese. How it just tastes like- Just Blech. **_

The veins thinned and I continued to think about cheese. "Bonnie?"

She stirred and I tapped her sleeping form once more. "Bonnie, we're almost there." Her eyelids opened and I hastily turned the wheel.

She bolted up in her chair. "Don't worry, we're a minute away." She nodded.

She gently rubbed her eyes and blinked multiple times, before speaking. "I have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Now doesn't it kill you when people end it like that? Chapter wise, I mean.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait. We don't know who it is Bonnie. It could be anyone. All we can do is watch."<p>

_"No, _I will not let an innocent die for your life-"

"Bonnie, If you go in and that is one of the originals. You will be killed and _if_ you somehow manage to run, they will not hesitate to hunt you down."

She slid down and looked at me irritated. "Fine." I pulled the car into park and slid out.

"What are you doing?"

"We don't want them knowing, do we?"

She smiled in a devious kind of way. "Smart. I wouldn't of thought of that."

"So how..?"

"I'll knock. They'll answer."

"That's it?"

"I'm not weak Bonnie. I want _you_ to find an exit."

(Time skip)

Third POV

"I repeat you cannot beat me. So I want the girl on the count of three. Or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" The man held the sharp weapon and posed it ready for use-

Only to be interrupted by the sound of a knock. The Salvatore brothers both turned to the sound questions ringing throughout their minds. Elijah quirked an eyebrow and blurred to the frail wooden door.

Elena turned to Stefan and he lifted his arms in an innocent gesture. Rose took Damon's hand off her mouth and narrowed her eyes at him. "Is this you?"

"No. It was just meant to be me and Stefan."

"Then who is it?"

He turned to her, his eyes showing irritation. "When I know, I'll tell you." He turned back trying to hear who was behind the door.

Turning the brass knob, Elijah was surprised when he looked towards the person. "Isabella.." He said his eyes wide. "We thought- We thought you were dead."

Bella smirked. "I was, and I believe you have something of mine."

Elijah looked at her curiously. "What?"

Bella replied curtly. "The doppleganger, I found her before you. Therefore, she is mine."

"Bella, as much as we are friends, I cannot give you the doppelganger."

"I wasn't asking."

"Then tell me, how do you plan to take her from me?"

"Like this." Bella responded.

She pulled the dagger from her bag and lifted it to his chest.

"We both know what this is." She said, her eyes holding danger.

"You wouldn't, it would kill us both."

"I'd just come back. Besides, I don't mind dying, it will stop me from being your pawn once more."

"You weren't ever my pawn." He cried and his eyes showed some pain.

"So you say."

"I don't work with Klaus anymore. He is driven by power and greed. He is no longer my brother." He spoke sadly.

"Really, you expect me to believe that."

Elijah's face darkened. "I expect you to believe the truth and me. We were once very close."

"I remember."

"You should. You always were our favourite, we were practically-"

"-A family."

"Yes…" Elijah spoke somewhat sadly.

What Isabella Swan had earlier said brought anger.

"Family's don't choose stupid and selfish doppelganger's over each other.-" She raised the dagger close to his throat and looked at him. "-If only I were able to finish you myself, but, you were my closest companion." She finished brokenly.

"Isa, I don't want to work for Klaus. Join me."

Damon's eye's widened and he realised who it was. It was _her_. The prissy bitch who took Katherine. The one who tried to seduce him. The one who smelt of strawberry's and cream. The one Bonnie had talked to. Well, the one Bonnie had to talk to. In all honesty he wanted to grab her by the throat and slam her against the wall, demanding where Elena was. Of course, he couldn't he thought Elena would need him. But, nope. No one did.

It was almost as if _no one_ needed-

"What are your plans?"

* * *

><p>And now we're done. Massive dramas with friends... blech. But, I think their getting over it. Anyway, I wasn't really planning to put the actual Isabella Swan in this but, clearly I did. What did she find out?Now, anyone curious as to where Bonnie is? Taking exits isn't that hard. And what were the wolves reaction to our new Isabella whose, from judging by Elijah, nickname is Isa. How did Isa get away? How was she screwed over? And is Isabella Swan changed. So, bad? Good?<p> 


	8. Dear Diary

**So, I finally updated. YAY! I know... i know. So, I've been sad about the reviews and I have decided I will not update until I get another 10. as bitchy as it is. **

**So please. Review? *Pout***

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own twilight or vampire diaries.**

**And thankyou for all the reviews story alerts favourites etc. Really.**

* * *

><p>Bonnie POV<p>

"Isa, you know as much as I do I won't tell you that."

She nodded and I tried to move a bit.

"Of course I did, I had to try though. It's a shame. I really did hope we could be friends.- " As she spoke I silently moved closer toward Elena. Cupping my hands over my mouth, I silently whispered. "Elena. Stefan-"

Stefan looked to me with his eyes wide. So I continued. "-That girl, she told me to take you both away. "

"Okay, Bonnie take Elena to the exit. Me and Damon will leave as soon as their conversation stops." Elena looked at me and then Stefan.

"No. He wants **me**."

They both began to argue quietly and I just huffed. Taking Elena by the arm I quietly dragged her away.

Pulling her body down each dusty corridor, I hastily dragged her through the exit and then, we ran. Well, I dragged her as she stumbled and I ran… Then she picked up the pace and ran with me.

Once we were far enough, she spoke. "Bonnie! He's after me, why leave them in danger?"

"Their vampires, your human. Who do you think will have a better chance?"

She glared at me and I raised and eyebrow.

_I love Elena, but she care's too much… and she thinks that she always has to fix her own problems, we all need help…_

Elena folded her arms together the stains of blood still patterning her shirt, and let out a breath.

"Look, I can still help… And wouldn't it be better if-"

"No. Anyway, that girl she- she has a plan."

"What do you-"

A sound echoed throughout the forest and we both looked towards it. There lied a table, it had obviously been thrown… by a vampire.

I looked back to Elena. "Yes, you would definitely have a chance."

Her eyes held irritation and I bit my lip.

"Elena, we have to go, really. They'll be okay."

Bella POV

"-Friends, but.. it seems not."

"Is that so…"

I looked at him his face calculating, lifting myself up by balancing on my toes, his eyes snapped to mine and then to my lips.

Tilting my head, I replied. "What-" My voice came out, in a sultry whisper. "Do. You. Want."

He remained still having no reaction. "Nothing but the doppelganger…"

I pulled away and pouted, "Not me? I'm appalled-" I said in a mocking tone.

"- _Dear_ Elijah, you were always such a gentle men, even in the bedroom. What has happened?"

He cocked an eyebrow, and opened his mouth to speak.

"_Dear Isabella,_ You were always such a fair lady. What has happened?" He replied in the same tone.

I smirked and pulled his collar. Lifting my mouth to his ear, I whispered.

"Now wouldn't you like to know?"

And with that, I ran.

The shattering of a window filled the air and I knew Elijah had thrown something… A habit he had picked up from me. I quickly looked for the brother's only to find they had gone. I then ran, faster than I ever had before.

Unknown POV

_Dear Diary, _

_Geez, I'm talking to a book, maybe Paul's right… (For once. )_

_I __**do **__need to get laid. I mean… Wait no, the shrink said I had to do this… Put it in writing… Put what __**he **__did in writing… It's meant to help my anger._

_So… _

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I watched Jacob talk to his new girlfriend, __**NOT**__ imprint, girlfriend. It pissed m_e off a bit. I mean, he had seen what happened to me and yet, here he was encouraging her feelings for him. It pissed me off a bit. I mean, he had seen what happened to me and yet, here he was encouraging her feelings for him… He was an idiot, what did he think would happen when he imprinted on someone?

Also, that Swan girl, she- she's gone… I mean, yes. What she did, talk about disturbing… It's happened. I can get over it. Jacob, nope. Mr. Alpha, says he loves her, leaves her to decide if she feels the same while she has a broken heart then moves on with a girl who is ditzy, stupid, and, did I mention she was "Friends" with Swan?

Little Jessie as Jake calls her is also a bitch… A plastic one at that, the other day, she really pissed me off, so when she cuddled up to Jacob I said:

"Be careful, slut. Plastic melts."

Her face when I said that, oh, it was a good day. As I was saying Swan's father, the chief, had recently passed away too, so really I suppose she didn't think anyone would care when she jumped. Not that I'm heartless, or anything. I'm not. I just- Everything reminds me of _**him**_ and how he loves _**her…**_

_The girl came out of it alive but that was the last we've all heard of her. I mean, after Jacob saved her. She left. That night she disappeared. _

_I'm not meant to write about her though, book. Leech Lover probably went back to her precious __**Cullens**__. Probably drinking a poor local too._

_Look, as much as I want too get better. I think terrorising Sam and his dearest Emily will do for now. Besides it's my brother's moment. He finally imprinted. Don't worry though, she isn't a bitch like Jacobs, __**Jessica Stanely.**_

_Bitch that she is…._

_Love xoxo_

_Ok, that feels disturbing to say to a book._

_Okay, I will get better. To writing and getting laid soon._

_Leah. _

_Oh and PS. Now we have to establish a treaty with those Cullens soon. Well, Jacob wants to kill the leech lovers boy toy…._

_Blech, either way I'll be missing out on Pretty Little Liars tonight._

* * *

><p><em>Poor Leah... And Geez, Jessica Stanely... Blech. And I <span>love <span>pretty little liars, dont you?_

_Anyway, review._


	9. Angelique Rose Swan, My dear one

Yes, I'm back. **I got horrible news recently though, my friend, her dad is dying so... This chapter is dedicaded to her. Although she's being bitchy, wouldnt you be? **

**So I want you to read the quote, it gives some insight as to this chapter... **

**MUST READ!**

**Also, I have decided that the first person to review will decide what point of view will be used next chapter.**

**The next five people will get the sneak peaks once they are written.**

**Smart huh?**

**So really, Review first and you might decide the next point of view it's written in. Currently, I have 45 reviews and I really would love it if I got 50... So please?**

* * *

><p>Get Hot,<p>

Get too close to the flame,

Wild open space,

Talk like an open book

Sign me up,

Got no time to take a picture,

I'll remember someday - Metric, Gimme Sympathy

* * *

><p>I sat and made my self comfortable by taking my jacket off and and placing it over my knees. Elena stared at me her eyes staring into mine in a calculating manner.<p>

"How do you know Damon and Stefan?"

I looked at them, Damon pouring a drink and Stefan talking to him. Looking at Elena, I replied."I don't, not really anyway. We met yesterday. I'm the one who took Katerina."

Elena's eyes widened."Why would you take Katherine?"

"Because, I need something to bargain with and yes, I am stronger than her."

"But I didn't-"

"-Because you didn't have too."

She gaped at me and the sound of chuckling alerted me to Damons casual drinking and insulting."A cat fight, grrrr. How terrifying."

Stefan shoot him a sharp look and moved to sit next to Elena, leaning forward,† his hands pressed together.

I stood and picked up my jacket. Looking the three over I said."I do hope you all realise, I don't _have _to be here." I looked them up and down beginning to pace.

"Since, I do have to leave soon. I want you to ask me anything on your mind now."

Stefan paid attention and watched me intently, shifting in his seat. Damon taking the armchair next to the fireplace."Where is your ring? You said you didn't need one."Out of the corner of my eye, Damon turned towards me his eyes disbelieving.

_Stefan's smart. I must remember that._

_"_Very well, I have a tattoo, a spell was made and now this tattoo protects me from the sun."

Stefan nodded and Elena looked at me curiously. Damon then asked me something that surprised me."How do you know Katherine?"

I closed my eyes and opened them in a calming motion."I met Katerina in bulgaria, back when she held respect as a Petrova. Before she had had a child. I knew she was the doppelganger, but I saw no need in taking care for her. She was a powerful person and my dear friend would always have the ability to manage whatever happened.-"I moved to the other armchair, my fingers digging into the fabric as I did so.

"-But I never knew her for the bitch she was until _it _happened. Katerina had been so giggly when passing by and the town gossip was that she had taken a lover. I was somewhat friends with her mother and her mother would tell me of Katerina's disappearing often. Katerina then became pregnant, as you all know. The child's father was a question unanswerable. No one knew, until-"I took a deep breathe as the flashes came to my mind. His guilty face as he apologised and explained."- he confesed. It turned out that the child's father was a merchant. Also, my husband.-"

Elena's jaw dropped and I bit my lip."- After, the baby was born. It was put into my care. You see my husband had wanted to take in the child but I wouldn't let him. I ran with the child after faking my death. The funeral Katerina saw was a cover up. I later named the child after my friend. She was named, Angelique Rose Swan. Once she was at the age of seven I found a family with many riches and kind hearts I compelled them into thinking she was their's until her eighteenth birthday, in which they would tell her about me, I would come, and I would change her. It didn't go to plan though… - " I stopped realising I had told them more than asked."-I'm sorry. it's, easy to get lost in ones past."

Clearing her throat Elena asked. "What happened?"

Sighing, I looked at the ceiling. "She wanted out, she married, had children and lived a proper life."

Stefan's next question broke the silence.

"Why are you here?"

I closed my eyes once again.

"I came to the nearest town or city, this happened to be it." He nodded and looked at Elena, the love in his leisurely.

"Isabella. How do you know Elijah? Rose said he was someone you didn't mess with but, you did." Elena's voice was curious a bit wary too.

I shrugged, "When you've been around as long as I have. You meet people."

"And how long is that exactly?"

I raised an eyebrow at Damon. "Long."

He gave me a look and placed the glass down "How, **_Long_**?"

I looked from side to side and sighed. "I was born in 1000 and something. I recall it being around 1014 0r 1015."

They all looked at me with wide eyes. Damon spitting out the drink.

"Niklaus and Elijah were some of the first people I met. I was changed by Rebecca."

Stefan seemed to be thinking heavily almost as if he were looking for something that was stolen.

I looked at Elena. Her face showed shock, her pale lips parted and her eyes shining. I suppose she was at a loss for words. the shining of a reflection brought my attention to her neck, around it sat a simble and legant necklace. One that was, Oh so very familiar.

"Elena, what is around your neck?"

Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "It's a necklace Stefan gave me; Why?"

I looked to Stefan and he seemed to be wondering why I asked. "Stefan, where did you find this?"

He shrugged. "I found it in Chicago."

Watching him and dropped it, there was something there. Something _**big**_, there, but I had a day to spend.

I looked him up and down. "Okay." And with that I exited the boarding house

* * *

><p>Bonnie POV<p>

I brushed my fingertips over the dusty book and the spine of it creaked as I pulled it open. That girl, that Isabella. She- I don't know how but she was so strong. so _very _strong. Not just physically but mentally.. I sighed and continued to go through the pages and what I saw when I touched her... I shook my head and proceeded, I had a long day ahead of me.

* * *

><p><strong>And donee. How fun was that? REMEMBER TO REVIEWW TO GET TO DECIDE THE NEXT POINT OF VIEW. THERE ARE 45 NOW, REVIEW 46 WILL BE DECIDING REVIEWS NUMBER'S 47, 48, 49, 59 AND 51 EACH GETTING A SNEAK PEAK.<strong>


	10. The Blame Game

**HEY. Yes, it's me I'm back. Now I'm really sorry, but recently shit went down. My friends dad did die. My other friends sister tried to OD. My other friend is now going out with a douche. My other friend received a death threat.**

**So yeah.. Bad month ... Anywho. I am so happy about the reviews and I figure, if I can get that many just for a sneak peaks I figured why not, give them to every reviewer. **

**MUST READ. **

**I NEED YOUR ATTENTION. EVERY REVIEWER WILL GET A SNEAK PEAK.**

**And because of last chapters request you should know that courtesy of Daughter of Chaos 98 this chapter starts with some Alice. But because of my long absence I figured I would write some more at the end. so, enjoy :)**

When was the last time you thought of me?

Or have you completely erased me from your memory?

I often think about where I went wrong

The more I do, the less I know.

- Adele, Don't you remember?

* * *

><p>We sat with the wolves. The Jacob boy looking deep in thought, Embry, I think.. looking at the ceiling. The angry one just kept on glaring at the piano. The female, she just stared at the walls with distaste.<p>

"We don't have Bella, Jacob."

Edward growled, wincing at her , looked up and starred him in the eye.

"I didn't say anything." He spat out.

"I didn't touch her."

"You didn't have too."

"What's that meant too mean?"

"You know." He replied in a deep 's eyes flashed with hostility and he growled out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"Nothing, because she ran back to her precious Cullens." He sneered out.

"WE DON'T HAVE HER!"

It all happened to fast then. Not even I envisioned it.

Edward suddenly was standing holding Jacob against the wall. His pale fingers gripping his throat. Both of them were snarling. Jacob was vibrating. Edwards fingers shaking as well

."THEN WHERE IS SHE?" Jacob screamed in rage..The alpha showed in his voice and each pack member shivered. Even all called out to them screams and echo's of scream filled the room. Esme snarling at the angry wolf. I was glaring at Embry and Sam telling Jacob to stop while Carlisle said the same to Edward. A vision struck me and It left me, all the screaming. All the pain. The grieving. Gone.

*Vision*

"Look, Bella jumped off the cliff. We went down to the sand and she wasn't breathing, but we somehow got her body to start up again.-" Jacob looked away as if remembering, before sharply continuing. "-and then she disappeared, okay? No one noticed until later."

*End of Vision*

Edward dropped Jacob and fell to the floor. "Why did she jump?" His voice low and raised an eyebrow and looked at us all. I winced at the implication. She jumped, because of us?Edward was gone and I watched as each family member cast looks of pity at where he had sat. As the family sat watching Jacob intently he explained.

"Look, Bella jumped off the cliff. -" He raked a hand through his hair. "-We went down to the sand and she wasn't breathing, but we somehow got her body to start up again.-" Jacob looked away as if remembering, before sharply continuing. "-and then she disappeared, okay? No one noticed until later."

"How could you not notice? She may be small, but she can't walk without tripping! Heck, she was your " best friend " and you lost her in one night, you lost a CLUMSY SCATTERBRAINED AMAZING HUMAN GIRL, YOU A SHAPESHIFTER, THE PROTECTOR OF YOUR PEOPLE, THE ALPHA IN FACT, COULDN'T HANDLE A SHORT CLUMSY CHILD!"Everyone turned to stare at Esme her hair a mess, eyes frantic. She seemed to realise her mistake because, she blinked before hugging Carlisle's waist sobbing tearlessly."

Is there anything else, anything about Bella?" I asked trying to work out why I hadn't gotten any visions.

"Well, we found her phone, it called a number, we didn't know who it was and without Charlie-"

"You were unable to trace it." I finished.

"Rigght." He said stretching the word out.

"Show me the phone." Carlsile said calmly.

"I don't have it on me."

"Can you remember the number?" I asked fell over the room.…

"I can." Seth Clearwater emerged from behind Sam. How do I know? I know because, if Bella had been happier, Sue and Charlie would've- I stopped myself.

"What was it?"

(Okay, the following number, will not be listed so I'm just gonna put asterix's.)

"It was …. umm **** *** *** ."

Carlisle stood up worried, "It couldn't be."He began pacing. His heels clacking against the wooden floor."

The volturi number?" Esme asked.

_Volturi? Bella, knew the Volturi?_

*Vision*

This girl walked through the corridors, before, suddenly another girl in front of hair was curled in long ringlets and her eyes were a chocolate brown. _Wait, Bella?_

The other girl or well, woman. Stood in a long jumper, her hair pin straight, eyes a piercing blue, and lips a pale peach.

"Hey, Isa, look how's the big "Someone's coming" thing?"

_What?_

"Well, we have an idea, and it's- it suprised me."

"Ohh, who?"

"Well, Angela, and three other nomads."

"Angela, who?"

"Angela Weber."

_Angela? Weber?Who's Isa? Wait… The girl who - who killed Caius … WHAT?_

"Wow. Why, is she a cold one now?"

_"_No, it turns out, she's a witch, a _Bennet _witch."

"Like Bonnie?"

"Yes."

_"_Who are the nomads?"Isa bit her lip, before shifting on her feet, "that, we don't know."

_A WITCH? What. The. Hell?_

"And what of Demetri and Heidi? The last of the Volturi?_"_

_"_They respect me, they were tired of the Volturi, they were quite happy I had ended it._"_

*Vision end*

_What?_

I looked at the worried Carlisle, he was still pacing, his hands dangling at his side."She knows more than we do." I sighed.

"Who are the Volturi? and what do you mean, physic?" Asked Sam

"Yes, what do you mean Alice?"

"She- she knows who killed Aro - "

"Better yet, stop being so cryptic, tell us where the leech lover is, and we'll be on our way," Paul, the tempered one spat out.

*Vision*

"I'm going to enjoy this." A sinister voice whispered in my ear. A warm hand cupped my cheek and lifted her head. I stared into icy blue robes, frightened for my life.

_It was her. Isa_

"When I'm done, you will be **my bitch."**I shivered, and she glared at me."I **will **make you pay, Mary Alice, I will make you **pay.-**"

She lifted her lithe frame and walked away her pace slow and painful. Leaving me awaiting the pain.

She walked back a fourth before saying something that left me horrified."- You remember Jane Volturi, yes?"

I stiffly nodded, "I lied about, what happened to her.. I may have kept her alive. Just for fun."

My eyes widened, and I stared as Jane gave me a wink. Her crimson eyes darting up and down."It turns out we have _so much,_ in common. She likes pain, _I like pain_," Jane nodded.

"- And I thought, why not let her have some fun?"

A burning pain ripped through me. Like I was on sped towards me then.

"This is for Lia."

*Vision end*

I jumped up, before my form crippled.

_It was so real. So real. _

**Of course it was.**_Who are you?_

**You, fucktard.**

"- Alice?"I looked up to see, Carlisle standing over me worriedly.

I shook my head."Isa." I softly whimpered.

**Is going to kill you. ** The voice sang happily.

Yes, yes, she will, and we know why Mary Alice, we know why.

_Who are you?_

**Your like a broken record, ugh. I understand why she will kill us now.**

** Are you afraid Mary? Afraid to die?**O

f course, she is. Isa, is brilliant. I must commend her for her style.

_STOP._

Carlisle went rigid."Isa?"

"She - she killed them. She k - killed - "

Esme now at my side embraced me. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"She killed who?"

"The - the Volturi, and- and me."

"Isa, Isa Spade."

I looked at him then. He - he knew her? Carlisle looked at me. His eyes wide with fear.

"Was it her?"I shook back and fourth. Closing my eyes.

**I like Isa.**

Me too.

_You know Klaus?_

_**Yeah..**_

Of course.

_Apparently, he and Isa - _

I shook my head.

_SHUT UP!_

Edward walked in then, I knew because his scent ran through the room.

"Was it Isa, Alice?" I nodded nimbly.

"What did she say Alice?"I shook my head.

"She- she was the one who…-"

She killed me. and there was nothing I could do.

"-No."

"What. Did. She. Say." He said and I was sure for the first time in his life, he actually looked like a monster. He was next to me, now. shaking me. Edward watched him intently his eyes widening.

I couldn't tell. No... They couldn't- Jasper. I need-

He was shaking me too hard and I whimpered. I had felt this before... I had felt pain, envy, lust. I had felt it.

**You have. Remember.**

**Yes, remember us.**

Remember…

_Alice… _The voices whispered simtanesly.

*Memory*

I was in a cell. The little door opened up and food was shoved through. What they called food at least... I crawled to it my figure still shaking from all the crying.

*Memory*

"THAT'S ENOUGH! CARLISLE!" I blinked... _Where was I? Why?_

Carlisle POV

Isa, she - she's back.*Memory* A woman struggled in a cage."Who is she Aro?""Our Isabella. She likes to be called Isa, pay no attention to her."

"-But -"

"Forget her Carlisle, she was a threat, the only threat and now. She is no more."

*Memory*

Third Person

Alice disappeared from the room and Leah, traced her lips with the tips of her fingers, wondering what had happened, Paul sat disgruntled. He wanted to go, Sam thought about Emily. _She is so beautiful_

_._Jacob thought about Bella. _I should apologise, I - I don't need Jessica. I love Bella. I will always love her. _

Carlisle sat raking his hand through his hair, Esme watching him that, Edward left the POVThe squeaking of the door alerted me to Edwards entrance.

"Are you alright, Alice?"

I shook my head nodded and I shrunk back into my original position. He walked at a human pace towards me and embraced me. The smell of another calming my thoughts.

**Our thoughts now. **

Edward had an intake of unneeded breath and I knew he had heard. He rocked me back and fourth and I cryed into his shirt. He always took care of me. Always.

*Memory*

A man walked in. He was beautiful. He watched my quivering frame, glasses covering his eyes. He walked to me and held me. I watched him with fear but he kissed my head and rocked me back and fourth whispering sweet nothing's in my ear.

*Memory*

* * *

><p>Katherine pursed her lips, and reached for her phone, she would have to call her, she would have to call for backup. Klaus was coming.<p>

"Hello?"

"Look, I know you said not to call, but I need help. We need to stop Klaus."

"I'm listening."

* * *

><p>"You?"<p>

"Yes, me. I came to warn you of Elijah."

"We can take care of ourselves sweet heart."

"Sure you can. Just watch out."

and with that Damon was once again alone.

* * *

><p>Japer sat looking at a photo of <em>her.<em>

_Katherine._

Charlotte looked at Jasper.

"Fucker should be back soon."

"You talked to 'im?"

"Yeah, and he knows what was puttin' his power on the fritz."

"What?"

"A girl." Charlotte said, smirking.

Jasper looked up and grins. "Finally."

"I know."

Silence fell over the two. Charlotte looked at the brunette

"You lookin' at her again?"

"Yeah ... "

"Let Kathrin' go, sweetie."

"She was one of my best friends, and then she just left."

"Did ya love 'er?"

"Yes."

"Were you _in _love with her?"

"No..."

"Keep thinkin' that."

"No, I wasn't, but I have this feeling, that, that she's out there, somewhere."

* * *

><p>Victoria POV<p>

What was the point? The girl killed herself.

There was no point.

None at all.

I kicked the trash bin, nearest me, and shouted in anger.

If they couldn't hear the girl screaming from rape, they couldn't hear me.

James was gone.

The only thing that mattered in this never ending roller coaster of life.

At least that human had a way out.

I was stuck here in this never ending melancholy.

Alone.

**(Okay, this snippet will be about rape, but it won't be too bad)**

I walked to the next alley, the sick bastards were almost done with the girl. Her pale skin shone in the moonlight and I rolled my eyes as one of the fuckers talked dirty to her.

"- You know you loved it, you little slut. You want more, don't you? My big cock ready for your tight mouth."

She looked at him with empty eyes.

"ANSWER ME WHORE!"

He slapped her across the face.

"I will ask you again, do you want daddy's nice big cock in your tight little pussy, in your sweet ass or in your warm mouth?"

She looked at his member, frightened.

"I will take that as the first one." He grunted and turned her around slamming her face into the ground.

He began pumping into her.

"Your cunt is so tight, slut, so fucking tight."

**(Okay M rated part is over)**

I shook my head and walked forwards.

"Hey! Dumb Fucks."

They looked at me and one of the idiots smirked.

He nudged the guy next to him. "Shotgun."

The leader who was holdinh one drink in hand, responded.

"You really shouldn't insult us like that, sweets. You wanna join?"

"No, I'm here to stop you."

He snorted, "Oh really."

"Of course," It was my turn to smirk, as the dumb fuck, nodded to his lackeys.

They walked towards me, and I darted towards the sick fuck with the girl.

He looked awfully scared as I smiled sadasticly.

James had taught me that. How to frighten the enemy.

"Run."

He shook himself, before pulling up his dirty pants and swinging at me.

Crack.

I had caught his arm mid slap and broke something.

He was now holding his hand in pain.

I punched him in the throat, and darted towards the leader.

You can assume what happened next.

I continued to end their sad sad lives.

The girl was still on the floor. Sighing I picked up her body, and dragged her away. I quickly kicked a store window, and grabbed the most suitable clothes, a hooded jacket or a hoodie as the tag stated. A couple of jeans, a couple of shirts and that was that.

I raced out the store and continued until I was at what I would now call home.

* * *

><p><strong>And done :) Keep the reviews coming ;) <strong>

And every review will get a sneak peak!


End file.
